She Comes Back to Me
by xyouaremylobsterx
Summary: It's hard to live when you've based your whole life on another being; this is something Hermione finds she has to do. She needs to live her own life, and get used to the fact that the person she loves, the person she needs lives miles and miles away. - A/U Non-Magical World.
1. Chapter 1 - Something New

She Comes Back to Me (In Gold and Yellow)

Chapter One – Something New

August – Summer of 2003

The orangey-red sun rose over the horizon, creating a warm glow in the early morning sky. A simple black four-by-four drove on, whooshing past all the trees and fields filled with yellow daisies or wheat.

The sight amazed the little girl sitting inside, her face pressed against the coldness of the window, her breathe fogging up the glass. She would always love it when it did that, she would usually draw her name or put her handprint amongst it, but this time she didn't, this time her focus was on the outside world.

It seemed like such a magical sight.

She always did love car journeys, she found it quite humorous that her cousin would grow pale in cars sometimes, she simply couldn't fathom how that was possible. The journey was the best part, or so she thought, and with Hermione, whatever she thought goes, otherwise what would be the point in thinking at all if no one was going to follow her instructions.

Adults confused her.

"Hermione, stop staring like that. You'll grow a cold if you press your face against the window for too long." Her mother lectured, for the third time that day.

Her mother was very protective of her, something Hermione never really understood. Her Aunt was never like that with her cousin Jeffrey, she would let him climb up trees and poke bees nest's without one single fuss, if that was her mother – well, Hermione wouldn't even want to know. Adults were so confusing sometimes.

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows at her mother's comment, she may be a child but even she knew that that was highly unlikely to happen, but alas she listened to her mothers wishes anyway, not that she wanted too, though. She folded her arms tightly and rested them on her chest with an exaggerated huff. She blow some of her fallen brown hair out of her face before returning to her usual sitting position, looking out the front window. Or trying too at least.

But she knew that it wouldn't be long until she could see out of there fully, with each stretch of her limbs she could feel herself growing just that little inch more. She knew it worked too, for each time she did she could see a new part of the outside. First just the sky, and then the trees, and soon even the bushes just under the trees, it wouldn't be long until she could see everything now.

Hermione liked to see everything, she hated being the only one not knowing, maybe that's why she never found surprises all that interesting, or presents too for that matter. Although she would never turn down free gifts, they were the best part.

"How long now?" Hermione asked begrudgingly, she had asked this several times already, only to hear the same answer every time.

"Not long now, dear, we'll be there soon." Her mother stated, almost as if Hermione should have known this already.

And that's the thing Hermione would have known this, had her mother not said that every other time too, now she was just confused again because which one was she supposed to believe the most, for all she knew they could 'almost be there now' in an hours time, like all the other ones had been too.

Adults were just too confusing, even for her.

She looked at the time; it had just gone past six in the morning, well that's what the digital clock said anyway. She was still learning to perfect that; time. She knew she would get there soon though, at least quicker than any other nine year old she knew.

So with one quick flick of her brown, bushy hair, she decided to return back to her light reading again, _'Quantum Physics, 101.'_ She rested the heavy book onto her lap, opened it up to the middle page – she was so glad that she was almost done with this already, she had taken far too long to read it all, it had gone past a week already – before going back to where she last was and reading on.

Hermione knew that most children wouldn't do things like this, but she found Physics fascinated her, much more than Barbie dolls ever would, so why would she pretend. Besides she knew her mother loved it when she would see her reading like this, just like she knew she was smiling at her now, she could see her through the corner of her eyes, and knowing that would always make her smile too.

So with that Hermione remained quiet throughout the rest of the journey, only partially listening to the small chatter of her parents as they tried to make light conversation just to pass the time away. Hermione waited on with baited breathe, as the sun rose higher and higher, and the day began to tick on by, she just couldn't wait to get to their destination.

* * *

They had made it, finally. It had just gone past ten in the morning, and Hermione was ecstatic. She couldn't believe that her parents had taken her here again, she loved this campsite the most, the last time she was here was two years ago. They had gone to another site last year, but she couldn't help but feel that this site was better, it was almost like it was engraved in her mind, and she could never stop thinking about it.

The brown shades of the forest in the background, running along the side, and the darker shade of the cabins that many families choose to sleep in, instead of traditional tents – like her parents preferred. The smell of wood, smoke, grass and trees, the mixture of it all would always leave Hermione with a big smile on her glowing face. She loved the smell of nature. But what she loved most were the familiar sounds of light chatter that would forever be floating in the air, almost as if nobody ever stopped talking to each other when they got here.

She loved that best, because she just loved the sound of people's voices. They intrigued her, made her want to know more about the person speaking because what Hermione had come to find was that everyone always had more to say, especially adults, they never stopped talking to one another.

Hermione would know, her parents spoke non-stop, but then again she couldn't really blame her father, he was a dentist after all. There would always be a patient that would stop to chat to him for a minute or two before he even started anything – she would forever be in awe of her father's workplace, especially when she went to see it for herself, she would always sit in a cold, plastic chair in the corner with a smile on her face.

Hermione loved seeing her father interact with children the most, though, he always knew how to put them at ease, because they were forever frightened of the needles they would see resting heavily on the worktops.

Hermione's father was the best dentist, in her eyes.

When she got out of the car Hermione unpacked the fold-out chair so she could rest, whilst her mother and father began preparing the tent – something Hermione was never allowed to join in with, her mother afraid of her poking her eyes out with the ends of the thin pole accidentally, another thing Hermione found highly ridiculous.

She took out her thick book again and carried on from her last page, she found that she was almost done now, she probably would have finished too had she not fallen asleep during the car journey here. Hermione tried not to scrunch her face at just the thought of it; she hated falling asleep during road trips. She liked to see everything, but how could she if she kept dozing off every few hours or so because of the early morning time. Hermione just decided to let this one go, though, she would finish the book soon enough, she only had a few more pages to go now.

Hermione began reading, in perfect bliss, when suddenly Hermione found herself caught off guard. A small, pale hand was thrust right in front of her face. She let out a loud gasp at the sight of it, having no idea where it had come from.

"Bonjour." A light voice rang through her ears.

Hermione felt her breath leave her at the sound of it, it was so soothing, but cheery at the same time. It reminded Hermione of when she would listen to her favourite girl group sing whilst going to sleep. Their voices where always squeaky and cheerful, like when her father would tickle her sides out of nowhere and end up chasing after her, their laughter filling the air.

Hermione didn't understand how this one voice could make her feel so much, with just one simple word. She knew straight away that this person, whoever it may be, would be the person that would intrigue her the most, and she hadn't even seen their face yet.

"Mon nom est Fleur Delacour, c'est quoi votre nom?" The same voice said through a small giggle.

Hermione looked up only to be met with bright eyes that looked like the ocean and a smile that could match the sunshine, just like the one in the sky right behind the little girl in front of her. She felt herself smile back, seeing the way the girl had her other small hand covering up her mouth, like as if she were trying to hide behind it and not let her chuckle out. But it was too late, because Hermione had heard it anyway.

The little girl looked around her age, maybe older, but then again she could just look older because she was quite tall. She had a white dress that hung down to her knees and frilled at the bottom, slightly. When Hermione looked close enough she could spot the little flower patterns upon it. She had a thin white belt that went around her waist and tied nicely at the front. Hermione couldn't help but think that she looked heavenly. Almost like a cotton candy cloud standing out amongst the bright blue sky. Her golden, blonde hair that fell down her shoulders were curled at the sides, they were pinned at the top to help see her eyes more.

Hermione didn't mind that, her eyes were the best part.

She knew that she shouldn't be staring, her mother always said that 'it was rude to stare,' especially at strangers. But she found she couldn't stop herself, and besides, Hermione was no longer sure if she was still a stranger, for how could she be when she knew her name – or at least that what she thought she had said. Again something that made her wonder why adults were so confusing, they just had so many rules that it was hard to keep up sometimes. So maybe not listening to a few of them wouldn't be so bad, just like she wasn't going to listen to that one.

Hermione wanted to stare, it wasn't everyday that she got to look at an angel.

"Pardon?" Hermione ended up asking, in her little voice, after a few more minutes of silent wonder between the two.

Hermione found the other girl staring too, so she thought maybe it was okay to do so; otherwise she would have stopped too. Hermione had partially forgotten what the girl had said, but she found that even so she wouldn't have known what that was anyway seeing as she certainly wasn't speaking English. Now Hermione wished she had learnt to speak another language, preferably the one the little girl was speaking, so then she could know what she was saying all the time.

She heard the girl let out another light giggle, one that floated straight through her and joined the many other voices in the air.

"Err, me, Fleur." The girl began to say slowly, her face becoming more serious as she tried to pronounce each word and match it with her hand movements.

She pointed at herself at the last word with a smile, almost as if she was proud of herself when she saw you nodding along.

"An… You?" She said slowly again, pointing at Hermione afterwards.

"Ahh." Hermione said, patting her finger to her chin when she realised what the girl meant.

She was asking for her name. She liked hers; Fleur. Hermione didn't recall ever hearing that one before. She was definitely from another country, maybe France. Her voice earlier sounded like it, but she could never be sure when it came to accents and languages, that was still something she was working on.

"Hermione." She said simply, lifting her hand also when she noticed the girls hand was still out in front of her.

The girl grabbed it gently and began bouncing it up and down, her head going along with it. Hermione found herself giggling along with the girl at the action, she loved shaking other people's hands, it made her feel grown up as she knew this was what the adults did.

"Errmiinee." The girl said elongating the word until it made Hermione laugh at the sound of it.

Hermione shook her head, this little girl was funny, and she began to think she could be good friends with her.

"No, it's Her-mi-o-ne." She chuckled, pronouncing each syllable slowly as to help her say it better.

"Er-mi-one." Fleur said her laughter breaking her words slightly, but Hermione could hear it all the same.

It sounded better at least, so she just nodded in silent encouragement. Fleur's eyes began to brighten at that, and Hermione no longer cared how she pronounced her name, as long as she continued to shine down on her like she was then. Even the sun was no comparison anymore.

The two placed their hands back down to their sides as Fleur began to smile again and played with the strings of her golden hair before she bounced towards Hermione on the heels of her feet, like she was suddenly excited to tell her something.

"Aimeriez-tu voir quelle que chose?" Fleur half spoke-half whispered, leaning closer towards her so she could hear her better. As soon as she said it she sprung back again and her face lifted up in excitement.

The only thing was Hermione couldn't understand what she had said, her face dropped instantly at this. She wanted to always know what she said. Her voice was the most intriguing of all, and she had heard plenty of voices from many people – her parents were well known in their work, making the Granger family high on the list of work parties. That was something Hermione didn't like so much, her mother would forever go on about her, and talk to her 'work friends' with such praise in her voice, it was almost as if Hermione wasn't even there. But then again, Hermione often felt like that at home.

That's why Fleur was so different, she had only met the girl with the bright golden hair and shining blue eyes, but she already loved the way she stared at her too.

It was something different, something new.

"Venez voir." Fleur said again with such happiness oozing out of her voice.

Hermione frowned even more; she leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms once more. She still couldn't understand her. She hated not knowing.

"Venez, venez!" Fleur repeated in a hurry, her excitement seeming to wash onto Hermione too as she too began to brighten and lean forwards, closer to the girl.

Fleur waved her hand in front of her and pointed her head to the side, almost as if to tell Hermione something. Hermione scrunched her face in confusion before following Fleur's line of sight. When she too looked to the side she could see she was pointing towards the small, empty field across the fence of their part of the site, leading towards another.

Hermione wasn't so sure at first, her mother wouldn't be best pleased to see Hermione had run off with someone else, she had to at least tell her first. But she didn't think that Fleur knew English well, so she couldn't tell her that. Besides she looked far too happy to not listen to right now. Hermione didn't think it would be that bad. It was only the other side, she wouldn't be too far, or gone for too long either.

"Venez, venez." Fleur said again, still pointing with one hand and waving her to follow her with the other. Her eyes were so wide, her smile beaming.

Hermione looked down at the flimsy book on her lap and shook her head. She was never going to finish it now, not with this girl shining down on her like she was. If Fleur was staying at this campsite too, then Hermione didn't think she would ever see that book again. Fleur was already beckoning her on for an adventure. And that alone was enough to get Hermione up and out of her comfortable seat and rushing towards the girl, running along behind her.

She was something different, something new. Hermione didn't think she minded that.

* * *

She followed along, making sure to never let that golden hair out of her sight, but then again her dress was so white she didn't think she could ever lose her, not when the rest of the world was as dark and plain as it was.

Hermione stopped when Fleur came to halt, suddenly, just before they reached the long brown fence, she quickly turned to Hermione her face bright and filled with glee.

"Ont à besoin d'une bâton." Fleur breathed out, her breath still trying to catch up with her from all the running, but before Hermione could say anything she had already run straight past her.

She brushed past Hermione like the summer breeze before repairing again in record time. Hermione stared at her in bewilderment; she had never seen anyone move so fast in her life.

This girl amazed her.

When she came back Hermione noticed a new addition in her hands, the girl held it up towards her, showing it to her proudly. It was a light, brown wooden stick, quite long and slender and it had small branches on the side. Hermione just shook her head at the angel in front of her, she was definitely interesting.

"What? Why do you have a stick?" She chuckled out breathily, her smile never leaving her face, if anything it just grew bigger and bigger each time.

When the girl continued to stare at her, with the stick in hand, awaiting her response, Hermione just laughed some more. She definitely didn't understand English that was something she would have to work on, Hermione thought.

Hermione pointed at the stick in her hands, before lifting her own hands in the air with a shrug, as if to indicate that she didn't understand. Fleur's face slowly started to nod up and down, and Hermione knew that she understood.

"Tu vas voir, venez, venez." Fleur said quickly, bouncing with excitement once more, before beckoning Hermione to follow her again.

So Hermione did just that. When she saw Fleur make a run for it, she followed quickly behind her. Climbing over the fence, having to stretch on her hands first before bringing her legs around after – Hermione wasn't the tallest of nine year-olds, she knew that, but she was growing, a little bit more each day, at least that's what her father would say.

When they were across the other side, Hermione couldn't help but take a peek around, she hadn't been on this side before. It didn't really look any different; it had the same cabins as her side did but seemed to have fewer spaces for tents, which was understandable seeing as their field was much bigger.

Hermione carried on chasing after her, never once stopping to catch her breath. Hermione didn't mind running. But she started to slow down a tad bit when she saw where Fleur was going.

The forest.

She had never been in there before; it looked far too tall and scary, with all its many trees and wildlife, she didn't know what could be in there. She began to grow wearier the closer they got, until she stopped completely, just outside of it.

Fleur was already in there though; she hadn't stopped or turned around, maybe she thought she was just behind her. Hermione couldn't exactly call out either, so she just took in a breath before pushing her sleeves up higher. She could do this, she thought. With a determined look, mixed with excitement, she began to take her first steps inside.

Once she did she found she was amazed all over again, the place was beautiful. The leaves were so green and so high, all the way up towards the blue sky up above. She could hear the light sound of the wind brushing past the trees, and the humming of birds as they tweeted here and there.

The forest was magical; it wasn't anything to be afraid of. Hermione could breathe once more.

She began to look around, trying to find the source of why she was in here in the first place. That little girl in the white dress. She started to make her way deeper into the forest until she heard twigs snap, she spun around abruptly and was more than thrilled to see Fleur standing there, right in front of here. That bright smile still etched on her face, Hermione thought she could see her glowing even brighter now that the trees were shading the sun; it was almost like she was Hermione's new sunshine now.

"J'ai trouvez! Il est ici!" Fleur said in a slight rush, before pointing to her side to show Hermione what she meant.

Hermione was thankful that she at least knew that she couldn't understand her properly; maybe she would be willing to learn some English. Hermione could teach her, she wouldn't mind doing so.

But for now she would stick to following her, she would follow her anywhere.

She Never wanted to lose her.

They didn't run this time as Fleur only took them a few steps more until they came across a wide log. It was a dark, rusty brown and seemed to have just fallen onto the earthy ground some time ago; Hermione thought it would take a while to move it, if that's what Fleur wanted to do.

But she was surprised to find that Fleur didn't seem interested in the log at all, but more so what was on top of it. Hermione found she had to blink once to see it properly, she didn't even see it at first it was so small. But right there, on top of the hard, unmoving log, was a radiating yellow butterfly. Hermione gasped at the sight, she heard Fleur shuffle around a bit next to her, before she saw her kneel down right in front of it. Hermione followed her lead and did the same, ever so gently as to not make a sound and frighten it away.

The two girls found themselves in awe of the sight right before their eyes. The butterfly's wings were pointed up, like it was preparing to fly away. Hermione didn't like that thought she never wanted it to leave, not when they just got there. She leaned in some more and rested her arm on the log sideways so she could place her head just atop it. She tried to bury her nose into her arm, in order to make sure her breathing didn't scare it away also, and soon she was face to face with a real living and breathing butterfly.

It was so very beautiful, with its bright, yellow wings that held splodges of orange and red within it, something that could only be seen from up close. Its face seemed to be looking away from them, facing the side, but Hermione could see its mouth move up and down as if it were eating something. Hermione was amazed; this was the best sight she had ever seen in her life.

Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Fleur's hand move closer to the butterfly. The stick held firmly in her grasp, and Hermione watched with unblinking eyes as Fleur ever so gently let it rest just by the butterfly. And they both sat there patiently waiting for it to make the move.

And slowly, ever so slowly, the butterfly moved its head towards the stick before making its way onto it, and soon the yellow butterfly was perched, stock still, on the stick. Hermione couldn't stop the smile reaching her eyes.

When she looked to the side to see Fleur's reaction, she was met with bright blue eyes staring straight back at her. That smile flowing onto Hermione's face until she didn't think it would ever leave.

Fleur was doing the same as Hermione and resting her head upon her arm also, but now her face was to the side and it was all Hermione could see.

She was filled with everything, gold and yellow.

Hermione scrunched up her nose before she stuck out her tongue towards Fleur. Fleur let out a cheery laugh, one that was so full of joy it made Hermione begin to laugh too, her shoulders bouncing up and down.

She watched in silent glee as Fleur began to distort her face in all sorts of silly ways, making Hermione chuckle at the sight. She had never found anything quite as funny as this.

Then Fleur stuck out her tongue too and crossed her eyes at the same time. That had to have been Hermione's favourite silly face as it made her burst with laughter, her arm coming off the log and touching her stomach, she leaned forward in laughter, shaking with it. Hermione couldn't seem to stop. She had never laughed so much before, and she had seen many funny things too.

Fleur was something different, something new, and this time Hermione knew for certain; she didn't mind that at all.

* * *

**A/N: **I would just like to say a huge Thank You to **Nahgemkerr12** for helping me with the French translations, I am hugely appreciative for your time. :)

**French Translations:**

"Bonjour" - **Hello**

"Mon nom est Fleur Delacour, c'est quoi votre nom?" - **My name is Fleur Delacour. What is yours?**

"Aimeriez-tu voir quelle que chose?" - **Would you like to see something?**

"Venez voir." - **Come and see **

"Venez, venez!" - **Come, come!**

"Ont à besoin d'une bâton." -** We need a stick. **

"Tu vas voir, venez, venez." -** You'll see, come, come.**

"J'ai trouvez! Il est ici!" -** I've found it! It's here!**

* * *

**A/N: **_And there you have it, the first chapter of my new fic. What did you all think, was it good? Should I continue it? Would you even be interested in finding out more? All this I need to know, and would love to know from all of you, so please leave a review and tell me what you think! :D _

_-Y.A.M.L_


	2. Chapter 2 - Best Friends

_**A/N: **Thank you all so much for your kind words and attention on the first chapter, that made me all kinds of smiley, so much so that I just knew I Had to upload another chapter, and soon! So here it is! Enjoy..._

* * *

**_Shellmar: _**_Thank you so much, that was short but sweet and I loved it, I hope you feel that way about this chapter too. :)_

_**Katerina: **Why thank you my dear, and just for that I did update - hope you likey. :]_

**_A friend: _**_Wow that was probably the longest review I've ever had, but it was totally worth it, thank you so much for that, I genuinly took all your advice into account and I shall try to use those tips you gave me, but I'll apologise in advance if my work still Isn't quite up to scratch - I'm no J.K Rowling, so.. Oh and about that French, I didn't really know that it was wrong or anything, it seemed fine to me but what do I know, I'm not French at all, that is why all French words I ask my translators to help me with and I just stick to what they give me, they know better than me afterall, hehe. And I'm so glad you liked this!_

_**Rapier11: **I'm glad you enjoyed the start, what do you make of this one too? _

**_Alice D:_**_Aww thanks, I hope this chapter satifies your Fleurmione needs. :] And again I apologise for the French, I'm not fluent in that language so I get people to help me with it. :] _

**_thekeeer21: _**_And the little Fleur and Hermione continues, what do you think of this one? Is it just as cute and interesting?_

**_Nahgemkerr12: _**_Haha, thanks, I do try with my fics and I certainly will, thank you kindly for your help!_

**_ADevlinGraceFan: _**_And so you shall have more... :]_

**_IndieFoxProductions (a.k.a Chipmunk) _**_Aww thank you, I'm so glad that you do, I think she's pretty cute too, hehe. And you've gotta love a child so full of energy right? I think anyone would go crazy living with Fleur hahaha. :] And really? That made me laugh reading that, but I guess it is pretty funny when I think about it, anyone would be surprised lol. :)_

* * *

_ S_he Comes Back to Me (In Gold and Yellow)

Chapter Two – Best Friends

If Hermione wasn't sure before, she's certainly sure now. She loves this campsite the most, it's because of this site that she got to meet her new friend Fleur, and she didn't think she could ever be unsure of that.

Since their meeting on the first day here, the two girls had become inseparable, and over the past week they never seemed to leave each others side. It was almost like now that they had found each other, they never wanted to leave; they no longer wanted to be on their own anymore.

And Hermione didn't mind that, she didn't mind it one bit.

Hermione found that Fleur didn't mind learning a few English words, although it meant that she too had to learn some French in order for both girls to understand one another, Hermione didn't mind that at all.

She certainly didn't mind when she would, later, go running to her mothers side and tell her all the new French words she had learnt that day, like 'Hello' and 'How are you?' And even how many brothers and sisters she had, to which she would say none and Fleur told her she only had one sister.

Hermione loved learning something new about her, she was always so intriguing, but Hermione's come to find that with each passing day she's starting to learn a little bit more about the girl forever by her side.

It wasn't until she first met Mr and Mrs Delacour that she found out even more about her new friend, like the fact that her little sister really is a little sister, Hermione couldn't stop cooing at the small two-year old constantly running around the cabin they chose to stay in.

Even just learning that Fleur's family were a 'cabin family' put a smile on Hermione's face. She thought it made sense though, Fleur would always be wearing a nice and new, freshly cleaned summer dress every time she saw her, Hermione really couldn't imagine her golden haired friend lying down to rest in a cosy sleeping bag on the grassy floor. Of course she would have her own room and own small bed, even her own little dressers and drawers in her room on the left side of the cabin, her parents the opposite side.

Hermione also found it funny when she figured out Fleur was relieved to be having her own room and not having to share it with her sister, Gabrielle, after all like she had thought she would. Mrs Delacour (whose English accent was surprisingly good for someone from another country) would forever be telling her about the stories Fleur would do to her sister, she was never really the loving older sister kind, it seemed.

Hermione found that strange, though, Fleur was always kind to her, even if they didn't know what each other was saying most of the time, they found there ways.

Just like they were doing today, out on the open field just opposite their campsite. They strictly weren't supposed to be in this field, the signs on the wired fence saying so very clearly. But like Hermione had come to quickly realise, Fleur neither worried nor cared much about rules.

Fleur would forever be breaking them, something Hermione really wasn't used to, but she loved it when Fleur would just shrug her shoulders whenever she would say 'But, Fleur we can't, it's not allowed' and would simply dig a big hole on the ground, just under the fence, and crawl her way through it. Much like how Alice crawled through the hole to chase after the bunny. Hermione found herself chasing after Fleur, she would chase Fleur anywhere.

She never wanted to lose her.

They would emerge scar free, no bruises in the slightest, just small mud stains on their clothes, but even so, Fleur wouldn't seem to care. She would simple shake it off before making a run for it, to their tree.

Hermione found that that's what she called it now, as they would go here nearly everyday, to the middle of this field and stare up at the big, brown oak tree growing right there in front of them. Hermione swore it grew bigger and bigger each day, it was either that or she was getting smaller. But she didn't think she could do, she could still feel herself growing everyday, just like her father said she does, before he ruffled the top of her bushy hair and smiled that all-knowing smile.

Adults still confused her.

When they were done staring in silent wonder, Fleur would gently find a spot, just under the tree, and lift her dress slightly, before bringing it down with her to sit on top of it and would lean back against the hard bark of the old oak tree.

Hermione would always find herself staring in awe at her friend at certain times, she never knew why or what for, she just simply would. She found the little things she would do fascinated her the most.

The small things, like the way she would look to the ground first before sitting down, as if to always check that nothing was there first – Hermione found she would do the same thing too now, she would always check first. Or the way Fleur would come out and say something, in their peaceful silence under the tree, and would say a joke – well that's what Hermione thought at least, for she would always end up laughing once she said it – and then burst into light laughter.

The sound would echo around Hermione joyfully, filling her up with such warmth, before floating away with the summer breeze and into the sunny sky.

But then Fleur would remember that Hermione had no idea on what she said in the slightest, for she wouldn't be laughing with her, instead Hermione would just look on, that sideways smile engulfing her young, freckled face. And then Fleur would stop laughing altogether and give Hermione that apologetic look, where she would say it through her eyes, her head pointed downwards slightly.

Hermione thought it was the cutest sight.

Probably cuter than when Gabrielle would sneeze and then open her eyes wide and look around her, like as if to say she didn't know where it had come from.

This was why today was different; Hermione didn't want Fleur to be sorry anymore. She had nothing to be sorry for, after all. She would only be speaking her natural language, just like Hermione would speak hers. But she could never say this to Fleur herself, so she decided to show her it instead.

When they got to the tree, instead of sitting down straight away like they usually would, Hermione grabbed onto Fleur's wrist and stopped her before she could. Fleur snapped her head to her when she did, her forehead scrunching in confusion. Hermione smiled.

"I want to show you something." She said to her, even though Fleur couldn't understand, she gestured towards the tree and tugged on Fleur's arm a few times to gesture her to follow.

Fleur just gave her that smile, where her front teeth would be showing somewhat, and the tips of her mouth would just about reach the end of her bright, blue eyes.

Fleur had the best smile, Hermione thought.

And then Hermione took her a few steps closer to the tree, until they could reach out and feel the bark under their finger tips. The hard, rugged touch could be painful for some, but it never was to Hermione, not this tree at least. She didn't think a tree could ever feel so soft.

Hermione reached down to her jean pockets and brought out what she had secretly been spending the whole of last night working on. She barely got any sleep because of it, but she hadn't cared, she knew it would be worth it, just like it was when she finished making it, with a massive smile growing on her face.

It was the stick that Fleur had used those many days ago, to get the butterfly to land on it. Fleur had let her keep it, giving it to her with a warm smile.

It was from then on that Hermione knew that she would be spending the rest of her days with that girl; she already had the urge to keep her close by.

Hermione had found her dad's pocket knife, she knew she shouldn't have been using it, but she really had wanted to do this, so she shrugged her shoulders and broke the rules, just like Fleur would do. With the end of the stick she began to carve the knife into it, round and round she went, sharpening it the best she could, until she got that perfectly sharp edge that she needed.

She took it out, but instead of showing Fleur like she usually would with things she had made, she brought it straight to the bark of the tree. She wanted to get this carved as soon as she could, but she also didn't want Fleur to be mad at her, because if she showed her she would have known that she did it herself, and she knew Fleur wouldn't have liked that. She wouldn't have liked that one bit.

She knew Fleur didn't like it when she was hurt, she learnt that the hard way, just from the look on her friends face when she tripped that one day and skimmed her knee on the grassy earth. Fleur had seen her fall, she had seen her get up and limp, but worst of all she had seen the cut and the blood trickling down her pale legs. That was enough to get the worried look etched onto her face, her French words flying out of her in shock and panic, before she took charge and helped her to her tent, cleaning it up so gently and putting a clear plaster on her wound.

Hermione had never felt so much warmth in her belly, or felt so much fluttering in the beat of her heart.

Fleur amazed her with the smallest things she would do.

Hermione began to dig the sharp end of the stick into the bark and began to carve each letter into the tree. The field was filled with silence, yet again no one else being there apart from them, but even so Fleur stood completely still next to her, never once leaving her side.

With each shard of bark that would be carved off, Fleur seemed to inch a little bit closer to Hermione's side, until soon enough she was right next to her, their arms brushing against each other. Hermione could feel Fleur's warm skin against hers, and she smiled. The sun seemed to only ever shine down on the angel next to her, leaving her skin to darken a small bit since the first time she had met her. Fleur's skin was no longer so pale anymore, more of a smudge of brown and yellow mixing into her skin.

Hermione now knew the meaning of the term 'getting a tan,' she always heard the adults saying this, her mother the most. But for the life of her she could never seem to notice the difference with her skin, her mother would still seem just as pale as she always was.

Adults were so strange sometimes.

As soon as she was done, the silence filled them even more, at least before they had the noise of the stick scratching onto the tree, now there was nothing but pure silence. Hermione could hear the sound of Fleur breathing in and out, slowly, next to her, the sound was enough to relax her and put her mind at ease.

With this feeling in mind Hermione reached down and grabbed the back of Fleur's hand lightly, the warm skin enveloping her like a snugly blanket on a cold winter's night. Hermione's smile grew; she turned her head to the side and found Fleur smiling back at her, just the same.

Hermione lifted her hand into the air before slowly placing it on top of the writing. She watched closely as Fleur's fingers began to spread out and place themselves, palm first, on the first big letter carved onto the wood.

She ran her hand up and down it a few times, Hermione's hand following along, never once leaving hers. Her face watching carefully as Fleur's mouth began to sound out the letter she could feel.

"Eff." Fleur sounded out, her voice quiet and low, like a whisper but just loud enough for Hermione's ears to hear.

Fleur began to move onto the next letter and slowly she figured out what that one was too.

"Pluuss." She hissed out, just under her breathe. Hermione let out a chuckle before shaking her head lightly.

"Anndd." She said slowly and deliberately, punctuating each syllable so Fleur would understand.

Fleur just lifted her head in wonder, letting out a small 'Ahh,' her mouth forming a little 'O' shape. Hermione knew that she had understood her.

"And." Fleur said quietly, correcting her mistake.

Hermione nodded her head in encouragement, making Fleur give a sideways smile before continuing on.

"Haachhh." She said, a bit louder, almost as if to be sure, but she knew she was correct when Hermione gave an enthusiastic nod of her head once more.

Fleur carried on with each letter she felt beneath her fingertips, until she got to the very last one, she looked at Hermione, her face tilted to the side in curiosity. Hermione knew that meant she wanted her to explain, she knew that she got the first two letters but from then on it became words and she knew that would be a bit more complicated for her. That was why Hermione decided to keep the words simple and to the point. Hermione nodded her head with an eager smile; this was what she had been waiting to do all day.

"Eff, is you." Hermione said slowly, pointing to the 'F' letter on the tree, and then pointing to Fleur. When she got a quick nod from Fleur she knew to continue. "And Hach is me." She said pointing to the 'H' and then herself. Another nod.

"What it says is: 'F and H, Best Friends Forever.' Did you understand that?" Hermione asked her shyly, not sure whether she had spoken too fast or not.

But Fleur only looked at her, that warm, glowing smile on her slightly tanned face, before she pointed to herself and then to Hermione, looking at her questioningly. Hermione gave a small clap of her hands before nodding her head happily, her face filled with glee; it was like when a mother first sees their child learning how to read and sees them getting every word right. At that moment Hermione felt proud of herself for teaching Fleur yet again something else in English. But most of all she felt so proud of Fleur for picking it up, without much help from her at all.

Hermione could feel 'that feeling' coming back again; and Hermione couldn't be more ecstatic. Well, that was what she had thought anyway. That was until she saw Fleur quickly lean in and give her the smallest of pecks on her cheek before bouncing back with a quiet 'Merci' escaping her lips.

Hermione's face instantly flooded with heat, she didn't even know why she felt so shy and embarrassed all of a sudden, she had gotten many kisses to the cheek from many people before. But they were all adults, and either her parents or some kind of relative, never someone of her own age.

Hermione let out the breathe that seemed to have left her and suddenly got the urge to giggle, so she giggled and giggled until Fleur too seemed to pick up her laughter and began to join in too.

Hermione could see the way Fleur's face had also turned a bright red, and both girls couldn't help their hands from coming up to their lips, hiding away their smiles from each other bashfully, their faces seeming to turn to the side and look at anything but one other. Hermione had never felt so embarrassed and yet so happy at the same time before, it only made her laugh harder.

Fleur was something different, that was for certain, and she was certainly something new.

Yes, Fleur was her best friend, Hermione knew this for sure now, but she also knew something else for sure too. Her best friend gave the best cheek kisses ever, and Hermione didn't mind that one bit.

* * *

_**A/N:** Honestly, what did you think? Was this a good chapter too, are you interested in more because that can be arranged, just let me know by dropping a review or alert or favorite whatever it is you kids like to do these days, hahaha. :)_

_-Y.A.M.L_


	3. Chapter 3 - Time and Space

_**A/N: **Heyy, Ho! You all good? Coz I'm all good, I hope you're all ready to get your Fleurmione fic on, because here is another chapter! Please do enjoy, more cuteness I hope you don't mind. :D _

* * *

_**Katerina: **Really? Aww thank you, you seriously don't know how happy I was to read that, maybe you'll be smiling the whole of this chapter too. :]_

**_thekeeer21: _**_Haha, I know how you feel, I think their all kinds of adorable too. :] Hmm, well I might show them when their older... I'm just joking, of course I will, I don't want to bore anyone by just writing when their young, lol. _

**_Chipmunk: _**_Hmm, thats a good idea actually, and it definitely got me thinking, but well, you shall see I suppose, hehe. But your right, that tree thing could be important to the plot, who knows. *Shrugs.* :]_

_**AwesomeKrys1993: **Yay! I'm glad you like it, will you think the same about this chapter too? _

_**Zelda's Hero: **Yeah can't seem to be getting Fleurmione story ideas out of my head me, but when i thought of this one i thought i'd give a go and see how it went, I'm so glad with everyone's response though and it made me smile knowing that you like this too. :] I hope you like this chapter too._

* * *

She Comes Back to Me (In Gold and Yellow)

Chapter Three – Time and Space

It is eerily quiet, Hermione finds, sitting their in Fleur's family cabin, her room filled with darkness as the night time sets in. Fleur only has one window in her bedroom, its small and the latch on it has to be banged with a push to get it to open but Hermione still finds she loves it. It is in her best friend's room, anything to do with the blonde haired girl sitting in front of her, she'll love regardless. Hermione has come to realise that now, after another week spent in her company.

Hermione never thought she would ever be the type to actually enjoy being in someone's company, for a child of her age she tends to stay away from other children, she isn't the socialising sort. Her parents had come to accept that about her a long time ago, after spending many a time trying to encourage the little girl into making friends, Hermione would always turn the other cheek and bring out her science books instead.

They entertained her more than squirmy little children ever could.

So to say that her parents were surprised, the first time she brought her little friend over to their tent to stay for the night, is certainly an understatement.

But Hermione will never forget the look on their faces when they would watch Hermione watching Fleur – Hermione seems to be doing that a lot recently – as she would follow in the older girl's footsteps, always being one-step ahead of her in her plans for the day, she would always see the look in her mother's eyes.

It was like she had grown that slight twinkle, in the corner of her eyes, and that twinkle would only get brighter each time Hermione would call out to her parents that she and Fleur would be venturing out to the woods for the day – her mother not even worrying whenever she would, for she knew that she would always come back home safe and sound, not always clean though.

Hermione couldn't help it if Fleur liked to be adventurous and bold. Fleur would constantly wear freshly cleaned clothes, only to return back to her parents with mud stains covering her precious summertime dress. Neither of their parents seemed to mind, though. She supposed it was because they just grew used to it, just like they grew used to Hermione always being with Fleur, and Fleur never leaving the younger girls side. The two were stuck together, like Velcro.

Hermione never ever wanted to be ripped from her side; she feared the sound it would make. She feared the pain.

The two girls had now come to an arrangement (something they had only come up with a while ago) where they would take it in turns to sleep round each others place.

Tonight was Fleur's night.

Hermione loved Fleur's night best, she loved going to the Delacour's cabin, there was always something going on in there. Unlike her family's tent, where most of the time it would end up just being Fleur and her, seeing as her parents liked to go out and sightsee or hike up the many hills that were around the campsite. Hermione never complained about that though, she enjoyed moments when it was just Fleur and her.

But she also enjoyed moments where she would play with Gabrielle too and watch as the sisters had another one of their many bickers over who gets to watch what on the television screen – for a two year-old Gabrielle could be quiet stubborn.

Or moments where she would watch Missus Delacour cook up another one of her famous family recipes for dinner that night as Hermione sat there, watching her chop up vegetables with such speed and precision.

Or even moments with Mister Delacour who would forever be sitting on their lounge chair in their, quaint, living-room, trying to make sense of the British television shows he was made to watch each day.

Hermione enjoyed everything to do with the Delacour's, they were such a kind and friendly family Hermione would always find herself never wanting to leave the next day. Just like she knew she would feel tomorrow too.

She didn't know what it was, their just seemed to be something about them, something about this place, this small, brown cabin with few windows – making the place ten times hotter than it actually was outside – that just made Hermione smile every time she stepped inside. Maybe it's the little things, like the photos that they'd added on tabletops and workplaces, or the many toys Gabrielle would have lying around the floor here and there. All of it just seemed to make this small, dark, everyday cabin, into a home and Hermione could never seem to get enough of the place.

Just like Hermione couldn't seem to get enough of the little girl sitting in front of her, on her hard – yet still plush – bed by the wooden wall. Fleur was facing Hermione, who chose to sit at the head of the bed by the pillows, whereas Fleur chose to sit at the end of the bed by the window, both sitting with their legs crossed and hands on their thighs.

Well, that was how it had started off anyway, after a little while it wasn't long before Fleur began to chatter away again, like Hermione had come to find she would often do, with that pure French accent floating out of her heart-shaped lips.

Hermione loved to stare at them, in wonder, the way they seemed to move with each word she spoke, so effortlessly, it amazed Hermione each time. She still remembered the feel of those lips upon her cheeks, the way they had landed their so quickly, but seemed to have moulded onto her skin the second they touched. Hermione would never forget that kiss.

It is still her best kiss-on-the-cheek yet.

Hermione was simply sitting there, watching as her friend began to spill out words that she had never heard before, but yet she could still understand. Hermione could understand certain words that Fleur was saying, like 'stars' and 'planets' from the previous times she had said them and explained it to her. So Hermione gets the general idea of what is being said.

She knows that when Fleur points up to the starry night sky, her eyes as wide as saucers and her mouth moving a mile a minute, Hermione knows that the concept of time and space seems to amaze the girl sitting in front of her.

The girl amazes her.

To Hermione, she is her Time and Space.

To Hermione she could sit there and watch her talk and talk and talk all night long. She knows she could do this because to Hermione she doesn't need to know her exact words – although she craves to know every word she ever says, she craves it like she craves ice-cream flavoured bubblegum; desperately – just the art of watching her talk, watching her say those precious words that only Fleur's ears could understand, is enough for Hermione. She could just sit there and listen to the way she speaks all night, every night.

Hermione craves that so much more than she'll ever crave anything, even ice-cream flavoured bubblegum.

Fleur with her blonde hair glowing in the moonlight, her blue eyes now a shade darker in the night and her long, white night gown covering her pale skin, being able to look at her and just simply watch is probably the best thing Hermione could ever do with her life. That's how she feels anyway.

To Hermione, Fleur out beats the shining stars in the pitch black sky. To Hermione, Fleur is out of this world. She simply has to be, for how can anyone be that perfect, that beautiful, prettier than any princess she has ever come across on screen, how can she possibly be from this world.

To Hermione, Fleur is a world of her own, and oh how she longs to be there. Hermione would give anything to be able to step into Fleur's shining world, filled with twinkling stars and bright planets from a whole other galaxy than her own.

Hermione would give anything to be there, every night and every day.

She thinks that would definitely be the greatest thing she could ever do with her life; to be a part of Fleur's world.

And it's from there, at that exact moment that Hermione has decided. She never wants to let her go.

They'll be stuck with each other, together forever, their even stronger than Velcro now.

Hermione _will _be in Fleur's world, she knows it. She can feel it. And when she is, when she is she'll look up into the night sky and instead of seeing twinkling, glittering stars, all she'll ever see are Fleur's bright blue eyes staring straight down at her.

She'll be all of Fleur's because Fleur will be all of hers, and they'll figure out time and space; together. Hermione just knows it.

And with that thought Hermione decides to interrupt Fleur's eager chattering about the constellations and pretty stars – well, she guesses that's what she was saying anyway – and begins to crawl towards her, on all fours.

Hermione can never seem to wash that happy smile away, it's like it has now been engraved onto her freckled face. She's _always_ smiling now.

She doesn't stop, either, not until she is fully face to face with her best friend and she sits back to her previous position, scooting just a bit closer to the other girl until their knees are just out of reach. She smiles up at Fleur's bright blue eyes and she can't help the little giggle that leaves her when she sees Fleur smile back just as wide.

Hermione still thinks she has the prettiest smile.

Hermione begins to lift her right hand up into the air, before Fleur can begin to say anything in that melodic voice of hers and distract her. Hermione sticks out her pointer finger and keeps her eyes on Fleur the whole time; her hand begins to move up and down, swirling here and there into the air as she spells out a word between their two bodies.

'Hi.' Hermione mouths out the word as she spells it and she can feel Fleur's eyes follow the movement of her lips as they move up and down, the same rhythm as her hand.

When she is done she gives Fleur a small wave of her hand, instantly, and her eyes sparkle at the way Fleur's nose crinkles at the side when she chuckles, her body moving backwards slightly with her laugh. Hermione lets out a breath of a giggle too.

She loves quiet moments like these the most, Hermione realises. As much as she enjoys being with the other Delacour's and surrounding herself with their slightly strange ways, Hermione could never beat the moments she spends with Fleur.

Just Fleur and she, sitting side by side or in front of each other – like they are now – and simply spelling out their words, as they teach each other the language of their mother tongue.

Hermione thinks that out of all the things that happen out there in space and the galaxy, with all the atoms and neutrons creating life-forms and a whole world. She thinks that being here, in this moment, watching as her best friend does the same thing and begins to spell out her words into the darkness of her room, writing out 'Salute' and watching as her mouth too speaks out the word she is writing, Hermione thinks that this right here, this out beats all of that.

Fleur out beats the whole of space and the world, for she is a whole other world of her own.

Hermione doesn't mind one bit when they begin to only speak to one another through written words that disappear into the sky, through small movements of lips as they mouth out each word and through their eyes that can only seem to do one thing; stare and stare and stare.

Hermione has the Best Friend Ever, she thinks.

* * *

_**A/N:** So, just to let you all know, this fic Will show the girls when they are older, it's not going to be fully when they are young, so I hope you haven't gotten bored of it or anything, please just give it a chance and I promise you all of this is definitely needed - otherwise I wouldnt have written it, lol. _

_So with that said, I hope you liked this chapter, **Please review** and let me know what you all thought, it would make my day. :]_

_- Y. A. M. L._


End file.
